Ice sculptures are typically utilized by restaurants, catering groups and even individuals for complementing and beautifying table arrangements at luncheons, buffets, banquets and all sorts of catered affairs. Ice sculptures, and especially ice sculptures of large size, are typically sculptured from a large block of ice just prior to their time of use requiring a high degree of painstaking skill, making such ice sculptures rather costly.
Techniques have been developed for making small size ice sculptures from mold sections which are joined together by fastening members. However, they are impractical for use in producing large ice sculptures.
Other techniques utilizing a rubber-like mold having a sectionalized portion have been utilized to produce members made of plaster. This technique which also forms unsightly seams, further requires the provision of a supporting casting of plaster of paris molded about the exterior of the mold and which must be cut into sections to facilitate removal of the finished article.